The adventures of dragons rewritten
by Crystal Creator
Summary: Two girls are trapped in fantasy land and find that they will have to live a bit of a lifetime with dragons the most deadly beast.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Rewritten

AN: I decided to rewrite my story The adventure of dragons.

ANN: It is a collaboration between me and AquaArtist.

As Enza sneaked out of bed she quietly whispered to Isha,

"Isha,wake up it's movie night remember?"

"Yeah,I got everything planned out ."Isha replied softly.

"So, today mum and dad are out? You say."Enza said.

"If I calculated it properly then they should be out ."Isha was proven correct when they heard the front door close ,they knew it was the front door because it makes a creaky sound .Isha and Enza immediately sneaked out of their room and into their living room it normally was difficult to find because they lived in a massive house but this time they found it easily.

"So, I calculated that they would be home at 10 o'clock."Isha whispered.

"Good , that's enough to fit in at least one movie."Enza replied .

They took out the hat of movies and Isha picked out How to train your Isha went to their ultimate secret stash of infinite treats that they found in a secret cupboard hidden in the wall Enza was on full security for any of their maids Kiki or Mayi ,after all their family was rich ,Kiki and Mayi both were super kind when they first hired crept to their room and found them sleeping.

"The coast is clear ."Enza signaled to Isha

As the girl carried things like popcorn,sweets ,drinks she stumbled side to side tightly clutching the treats in the long empty corridors and hallways. She finally reached the living room but then all the treats toppled over making a racket and a mess. This woke Kiki and Mayi and as they started to say

"What was that ?"peeking around their room's door.

Before the two maids got to the scene, the sisters darted away retreating back to their the maids went to sleep again leaving Enza and Isha in freedom .So once again they crept down to the lounge whilst Isha was tidying the treats Enza slotted in the DVD and said with a huge smile on her face

"Are you ready for this?"Enza asked .

"I was born ready."Isha replied Enza slotted in the DVD,Enza backflipped onto the sofa.

"Let the show begin." they squealed in excitement .A few minutes in their was a voice speaking

"Come forth to our world ."They tried to ignore until Isha found a glowing spark ,then everything turned black.


	2. Who Are You?

AN: Hey, I'm AquaArtist (her sister) and I wrote the chapter.

I also have a story about another awesome Dreamworks movie: Yin And Yang Twins from Kung Fu Panda. Check it out!

PS: Both Stoick and Valka are in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Hiccup and Toothless zoomed through the air effortlessly as cheers were heard below. As they landed, Snotlout complained, irritation hinted in his voice. "Again? I was so close! So... close."

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched Hiccup lightly on the shoulders. "Well do-."

 _BOOM! CRASH!_

Through the flames, a Barf appeared, or was it Belch? He hissed in delight and was awarded with a coo.

"Good boy! There's more fire here than last time!" Tuffnut crooned.

Hiccup groaned, "Tuff, Ruff, you gotta stop this!"

"Stop what?"

"Lighting Berk on fire!"

 _HISS~_

"Oops, we just did it again." Ruffnut replied, enjoying winding up the future chief.

"What in Odin's name is going on?!" Stoick boomed. "I come here and this place is more burnt than what that bread-cooking invention created!"

"Hey, I nearly got the hang of it!" Hiccup defended.

"Anyway, there's some people down by the shore, go check them out." Stoick grunted, "Valka will be there." And that wisp of happiness shone in his eyes whenever he repeated the word.

"Ok Dad." Hiccup said, "Let's go bud." And as he mounted Toothless, he shot up into the air. The wind made his hair stream everywhere but he really didn't care.

He landed as soon as he spotted the two people his father was talking about. They were both girls, around his age, in the weirdest clothes imaginable.

Enza opened a eye and met green ones, "I thought you had grey eyes Isha." She muttered, giving a huge yawn.

"I have." And Isha stretched out, almost taking Valka out. She sat up and screamed.

Enza copied her and they backed towards each other, still screaming.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" Enza yelled.

"I SEE... A...? REPTILE?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

"BECAUSE I SEE A HOT GUY!"

"Really...?"

The trio watched them, amused as they shrieked like Thuderdrums but higher-pitched.

"What about Felix? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah." Enza said. "Oops."

"Ermm? Who are you?" Hiccup interrupted.

"No. Who are youuuuu?" Enza shot back.

"Hiccup," he gestured at himself, "Toothless and Valka."

"That's got to be the weirdest names ever... I like it." Isha said, holding a hand out. "I'm Isha and this idiot is Enza."

"So. Why are you here?" He asked, shaking her hand, "I don't see any ships around here except for the one that sunk when Gobber tried to repair it."

"Let's just say that we were watching a movie named How To Train Your Dragon. Actually, now I think about it, you and Tooth-dude were on the cover. But you wasn't there." She pointed at Valka.

"Because she's in the sequel." Enza informed her.

"How do you know? We've never watched it."

"Duh, that's what the Internet is for."

"Anyway, then there was this voice and here we are."

The three looked at each other, struck dumb. According to them, they would say that they were spouting nonsense.

"Ok... now, would you like a tour of Berk?" Valka asked.

"Berk is... here?" Enza guessed. "Rhymes with jerk." Isha rolled her eyes.

"Let me get Cloudjumper, we wouldn't all fit on Toothless!" Then, she whistled.

"Is it a horse, a mutated animal like Toothless?" Enza quipped.

"Is it a Shetland?" Isha began, "Or a baby Shire? Or maybe an Icelandic one?"

She turned around and saw Cloudjumper. She did a double take. "WOAH! Ok, not a horse."

"What mutant animal is it?" Enza questioned the female viking.

Hiccup took a deep breath, _These two could be as stubborn as the Twins._

"They're not mutant animals, they are dragons."

"So? Mutant dragons?"

"Ugh."


End file.
